


(maybe) one day

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 90s!Maylor, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Who knew, maybe things might change in the future.





	(maybe) one day

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is an older fic, originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> As I had already written about young!Maylor and old!Maylor, I had to also write about something inbetween, so here's 90s!Maylor. :)

Falling in love with Roger had been as easy as breathing. It had happened by stealth and Brian could not even tell the exact moment he had realized it. The feeling had been there, in his chest, unfolding and changing as the time passed by. One day it had been like a sun shining brightly, lighting up his whole world and making him feel warm, content and giddy while another day it had been like a storm raging, the electricity of lightning coursing through his veins. With every breath he had taken, he had fallen deeper, stronger and he had known it would be irrevocable.

He was the moon to Roger’s sun – they were a union of two different worlds, sharing the most unique bond that neither of them fully understood. It was beautiful like a summer day, the sun swimming in the the sea of the blue sky or like the stars bathing in the darkness at night. It was gold and silver, fire and ice shaping the path, dividing it for a while and always connecting it in the end. The rocks and the bumps on the road were a challenge, causing some cracks to their bond every once in a while but they never succeeded to break it.

Those moments made them only stronger.

And now, as Brian gazed down at Roger who was asleep, head resting on Brian’s thighs, chest rising and falling at the pace of steady breathing, he could not be thinking about how lucky he was to have found his star. The passed years might have changed some things but one thing remained unchanged.

Nothing made him feel more at home than Roger.

Smiling Brian sighed as his eyes scanned Roger’s peaceful look, studying every beautiful detail over again. With the long lashes framing his closed eyes, short hair sticking up in every direction and mouth slightly ajar Roger was a sight to behold. The familiar pool of warmth in Brian’s chest embraced his heart a little bit tighter and Brian lifted his hand, softly brushing his fingers along the side of Roger’s face.

Loving Roger was like floating on the waves of sea – when it was storming and the waves were bigger, Brian had to do everything he could to prevent himself from drowning and when it was all calm, he just had to relax and go with the flow. Their orbit might have not been perfectly circular but it was theirs, beautiful and unique.

Roger shifted a bit in Brian’s lap, opening his eyes and a smile made its way on his lips as he finally focused his gaze on Brian.

”Hey,” he said, voice slightly hoarse due to sleep and Brian smiled softly at him.

”Hey,” Brian whispered. ”Sorry if I woke you up.”

”Nah, I think I slept long enough.”

Roger crouched himself in the sitting position beside Brian, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Brian rubbed his thighs that were a little bit numb and finally changed his position on the couch. Roger snuggled closer to him and Brian wrapped his right hand around him, pressing a sweet kiss in Roger’s messy hair.

”You should’ve waken me up,” Roger then mumbled against Brian’s neck, his breath tickling him.

”I didn’t want to. You looked so peaceful and you really needed sleep.”

Roger let out a deep sigh. ”What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?”

The drummer’s question got Brian to chuckle lightly.

”I’ve been wondering the same.”

Roger placed his other hand on Brian’s chest, moving so that he could properly look at Brian.

”Seriously, you’re amazing,” Roger said softly, leaning in. ”And I love you so much.”

Brian’s smile was drowned as Roger captured his lips in a kiss. He slid his hand behind Roger’s neck, running his fingers up and through the soft hair. It caused Roger to hum contently into the kiss.

”I love you too,” Brian breathed out after pulling back, gaze meeting Roger’s right away. The smile on Roger’s lips was nearly blinding and his beautiful blue eyes were twinkling, reminding Brian of stars, and all he could do was stare at his boyfriend in awe. Even now, over 20 years later, he felt like he was falling in love with Roger all over again. It was kind of overwhelming sometimes and made him feel dizzy, turning his thoughts into mush and making his heart beat so fast he thought it might just burst out of his chest.

”Hey, space boy,” Roger’s voice pulled him back from his thoughts. ”Can I ask you something? It’s… The thought has been on my mind quite a lot lately and I want to know what you think.”

Roger’s expression changed more serious as he spoke quietly and the worry lifted its head inside Brian.

”Ask away, love.”

”If it was possible would you marry me?”

Brian froze, looking at Roger with raised brows as his concern flew right out of the nearest window. The question was unexpected – they had never really brought out the matter of getting married as it was not legal but that did not mean they had not thought about it. Brian certainly had, many times, but it had always been more like a passing thought that had been gone almost as fast as it had come into his head.

Roger was fiddling with the collar of Brian’s half-unbuttoned shirt, biting his lower lip and waiting for Brian’s answer. Brian slid his hand on Roger’s cheek, soft smile rising to his lips as he knew there was only one answer to the question.

”Yes, I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could.”

The blinding smile returned to Roger’s lips and Brian’s heart fluttered happily. Now that the matter had been brought up, Brian could not help but think about how amazing it would be to be able to call Roger his husband. He knew he would spend the rest of his life with him and, who knew, maybe things might change in the future.

Maybe one day he could marry the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
